Lullaby of Woe - Nos souvenirs
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: Kôyô et Chûya se connaissaient avant de se retrouver dans la Mafia. A vrai dire, c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils ont pu mettre la main sur cet enfant au talent si puissant qui lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Une confiance qui se changea en loyauté envers la Mafia, jusqu'à se retourner contre la jeune femme.
1. Mauvaise Surprise

\- Kôyô, j'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs à ton sujet.

\- Je ne progresse pas assez vite ?

Droite sur le fauteuil faisant face au chef de la Mafia, la demoiselle ne savait que répondre à la phrase du vieil homme. Sa réponse n'était pas vraiment adaptée mais elle ignorait totalement de quelles rumeurs il pouvait bien s'agir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être à part une progression trop lente de ses capacités ou une mauvaise exécution d'une mission ? Pourtant non… ses missions récentes s'étaient déroulées sans encombre et elle avait été on ne peut plus efficace, son mentor le lui avait même clairement dit. Alors oui, qu'est ce que _le_ _vieux_ pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

\- Murasaki m'a dit que tu allais souvent dans un parc vers le centre-ville. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui

\- Quasi toutes les semaines pour ensuite passer non loin du ghetto, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

Quand le boss tournait autour du pot comme ça, ça n'était jamais bon signe. Pourtant Kôyô demeurait immobile. Hors de question de montrer quoique ce soit de ses sentiments à cet homme…

\- Tu as été d'une grande efficacité lors de tes dernières missions, ton mentor a dû te le dire. C'est pourquoi il t'a aussi laissé un peu plus de liberté ces derniers mois. Cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'on te laisserait totalement libre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le masque d'impassibilité de la jeune fille craquela. Qu'insinuait-il ? Sans qu'elle le remarque et malgré ses efforts, ses doigts s'étaient même crispés sur son ombrelle, posée sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu causer du tort à la Mafia, elle en était persuadée, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire et venez-en au fait, finit-elle pas dire froidement.

Les lèvres du boss se tordirent en un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- J'ai hésité à te punir pour nous l'avoir caché mais maintenant…

 **toc toc toc**

Trois petits coups secs résonnèrent à la porte du bureau. Kôyô pensait que le vieux serait contrarié d'être interrompu sauf que tout au contraire, son rictus sembla s'agrandir alors qu'il lançait un « Entrez » qu'on aurait pu qualifier « d'enjoué ».

La porte s'ouvrit donc pour laisser entrer trois silhouettes. La plus grande était celle du médecin, Mori Ôgai que la demoiselle connaissait déjà, de même pour le jeune garçon à la tête encore couverte de bandages qui l'accompagnait quasi partout. Quant à la troisième silhouette…

\- Comment va le jeune garçon Docteur ?

\- Très bien, très bien, répondit la voix de Mori. Il a essayé de s'enfuir quand je suis venu le chercher. Son talent de pouvoir contrôler la gravité a causé quelques problèmes à mes hommes mais Dazai a fini par le calmer. Il semble encore avoir du mal à contrôler son don cela dit.

Mori se retourna ensuite vers la petite silhouette derrière lui, restée dans l'obscurité, agrippé à sa veste de médecin et clairement intimidé par la situation. Le docteur prit sa voix la plus douce.

\- Allez, aie la politesse de saluer ton parrain.

Kôyô s'était levée. Elle avait deviné l'identité du troisième invité juste à sa silhouette. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent totalement lorsque, s'éloignant enfin un peu de Mori, on vit apparaître une petite tête rousse aux yeux bleus. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le vieil homme avant de tourner son regard vers la dernière personne de la pièce à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent : une jeune fille de 15 ans en kimono blanc/rose pale avec une ombrelle rouge.

\- Kôyô !

Reconnaissant enfin un visage familier et surtout, amical, le garçon courut vers la jeune fille et s'engouffra immédiatement sous son kimono. La demoiselle, incapable de trouver les mots, caressa la tête du jeune homme à travers le tissu.

\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu le connais, le voilà enfin ici.

Le boss avait reprit la parole, et ce n'était pas une question. Kôyô n'avait pas à répondre, elle ne pouvait pas. Son crime était clair : elle avait rencontré un enfant possédant un talent qui pouvait leur être utile, un talent permettant de contrôler la gravité et pourtant, la demoiselle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait sciemment tenu la Mafia dans l'ignorance pour que cet enfant ne soit pas 'recruté'.

\- Il vivra avec toi chez ton mentor. Fais en sorte qu'il contrôle son pouvoir et je ferai en sorte de ne pas t'en vouloir pour ce « fâcheux oubli » de ta part.

Kôyô sentait son sang bouillir. Non ils ne pouvaient pas… ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir forcé à venir ici ! N'avait-il pas une famille ? Que leur avaient-ils fait ? Tout ces efforts pour tenir l'enfant à distance de ceux-là même qu'elle servait réduits à néant. Car Kôyô savait, oh oui elle savait bien ce qu'on exigeait comme services dans leur monde. Tout comme elle savait que l'enfant blotti contre elle en ce moment même était trop tendre pour supporter tout ce qui se passait ici.

* * *

\- Désolé Kôyô… dit la petite voix tandis que la jeune fille déposait à manger devant lui.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- … Tu m'as dit de m'enfuir si des hommes en noirs venaient, qu'ils étaient méchants… mais j'ai pas pu…Désolé.

Fuyant le regard du garçon, elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Non, il n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'était de sa faute à elle… elle aurait dû refuser de le revoir, prendre un autre chemin au lieu de toujours passer par ce parc, s'empêcher de toujours faire ce petit détour vers la sortie ouest où se trouvaient les balançoires pour y trouver la petite frimousse rousse aux yeux bleus. Oui, si elle l'avait ignoré il y a un an, les hommes en noirs ne seraient jamais venus le chercher.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Chûya. Mange maintenant, tu dois avoir faim.

Pour y avoir été assez régulièrement, Kôyô savait que la nourriture fournie à la clinique de Mori n'était pas fameuse, et le jeune homme avait dû y passer un certain temps. Pourtant, il n'y toucha pas et continua de fixer la table.

Mal à l'aise, l'adolescente chercha à dire quelque chose pour rompre le silence.

\- Je ne te voyais pas ces dernières semaines.

Elle vit le garçon devenir encore plus tendu. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Maman et papa sont morts.

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd qu'avant. La Mafia avait donc été jusque là pour l'avoir ?

\- Ils ont eu un accident… L'explosion dans le quartier sud…

Kôyô en avait entendu parler car c'était passé aux infos. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné toutefois que la famille de Chûya pouvait être touchée par ça car il ne vivait pas dans ce quartier. Cependant, elle se souvint que c'était une usine qui avait explosé, et que des ouvriers avaient été tués dans l'explosion… Ses parents avaient dû en faire partie.

\- Je suis désolée…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire mais l'enfant continua, visiblement désireux de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Il le pouvait enfin, maintenant qu'il se trouvait avec une personne de confiance.

\- La police m'a amené dans une maison avec d'autres enfants, dans le ghetto. On avait pas tout le temps à manger et les autres se moquaient parce que je suis petit. Je voulais partir pour te trouver mais on me laissait pas sortir. Puis un jour, j'ai entendu des gens dire qu'ils me cherchaient, qu'ils te connaissaient et venaient me chercher pour m'amener chez toi mais je savais qu'ils mentaient, parce qu'ils étaient en noir, comme t'avais dit ! Je savais que c'était des méchants !

Kôyô s'était levée pour aller s'accroupir à côté de Chûya, toujours assis à table. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les siennes pour le rassurer.

\- Tu es avec moi maintenant.

Rassurer par des mots n'était pas son fort, d'autant plus qu'elle se savait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. L'enfant en était toutefois totalement inconscient et se pencha pour aller dans les bras de la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas me protéger des méchants maintenant, hein ?

Que répondre à ça ? Un simple « Oui bien sûr » suffirait à l'apaiser et le rendrait plus réceptif au fait de manger -chose à laquelle Kôyô tenait car elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait maigri par rapport à leur dernière rencontre-, cependant… cependant cela ne rendrait que plus difficile le moment où Chûya apprendra la vérité à son sujet.

La demoiselle se défit donc doucement de l'étreinte du garçon et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les lèvres pincées par un aveu qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

\- Chûya, je… *elle marqua une pause. Comment lui dire ça ?* En fait… je suis une méchante moi aussi. Je vis et travaille avec eux.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent. Allait-il fuir ? Allait-il refuser de la voir maintenant ? La jeune fille ne le voulait pas, bien sûr, mais serait incapable de l'en empêcher. Enfin… du moment qu'il restait dans la maison, puisqu'au delà il serait forcément arrêté par les gardes surveillant la résidence.

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais au contraire préféra la reprendre dans ses bras.

\- T'es pas une méchante pour moi, t'es comme ma grande sœur.

Ne pouvant retenir un soupir de joie et un sourire, Kôyô lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front.

Pendant près d'un an, depuis que ce garçon maigrichon lui avait foncé dedans en larmes, faisant tomber la glace de Kôyô par terre, ils s'étaient rencontrés régulièrement, environ une fois par semaine, toujours au même endroit. Elle jouait avec lui, lui achetait même des friandises et de son côté, il lui permettait d'oublier pour un temps les responsabilités et les ordres de la Mafia.

Souvent laissé seul parce que ses parents travaillaient, Chûya avait vite noué avec cette inconnue en kimono, le visage toujours à l'ombre de son ombrelle. C'était totalement par hasard à vrai dire que la demoiselle avait appris qu'il avait un pouvoir. Un fait qui, comme on le sait, était resté secret pour éviter d'amener l'innocent dans le monde où elle-même avait grandi. Un piètre échec et pourtant… pourtant maintenant qu'il était là, dans ses bras, juste après avoir appris qu'il était désormais orphelin, Kôyô savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité ailleurs.

Malgré cela, elle ne se doutait pas que cette enfantine expression « comme ma grande soeur » allait rester, s'ancrer, et devenir une telle habitude, que ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas penseraient qu'ils l'étaient réellement. La ressemblance physique, ne serait-ce que pour la couleur des cheveux, y était aussi pour quelque chose.


	2. Première semaine

Kôyô se retourna sur son futon pour se mettre sur le côté dérangée par un mauvais rêve, ce qui lui arrivait rarement malgré tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour la Mafia. A ce rêve désagréable s'ajoutaient même des pleurs lointains qui la mettaient mal à l'aise et semblaient en plus s'intensifier. D'où ça venait ? Aucune idée. Elle attendit, espérant que ça passe mais incapable de concilier ces chouinements et le rêve, son esprit décida de la réveiller totalement.

La jeune fille ouvrit donc difficilement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur son réveil non loin : 4h17.

Bon… moins de deux heures avant son réveil, ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps. N'entendant rien, elle remit les couvertures sur elle et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se replonger dans le sommeil.

\- …. … Kôyô… … Kôyô...

Une petite voix lui parvint. Geignarde, secouée de sanglots, la demoiselle perçut nettement son nom malgré tout. Les pleurs reprirent et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les associer à Chûya. Avait-il fait un mauvais rêve lui aussi ?

Elle sortit de son lit puis de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle du garçon, simplement en face de la sienne. Elle fit glisser la porte et tomba sur un lit vide, les couvertures en vrac à moitié par terre mais surtout, sans occupant. Les pleurs, eux, venaient du plafond.

\- Kôyô, aide-moi…

Le garçon était bloqué dans un coin et semblait incapable de redescendre seul. Kôyô mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas et encore quelques secondes pour comprendre comment ça avait dû arriver. S'étant rappelée de la nature du don du jeune homme, elle tendit les mains vers lui pour qu'il les attrape.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Je sais pas…

Chûya s'accrocha fortement à elle pour pouvoir revenir sur le sol, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tu dois arrêter ton pouvoir, sinon je ne peux pas t'aider !

\- Je peux pas Kô… J'ai essayé mais je peux pas…

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon je te laisse tout seul !

Des paroles dures qui augmentèrent les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme effrayé. Seulement il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à prendre le dessus, et maintenant qu'il était habitué à la maison, la maîtrise de son pouvoir était devenue la priorité. Voilà pourquoi l'adolescente ne ménageait pas ses paroles… Ca et le fait qu'il était plus de 4h du matin et qu'elle avait sommeil.

\- Imagine que c'est quelqu'un, donne-lui un ordre, dans ta tête, reprit-elle.

Il chouinait encore un peu mais petit à petit, son pouvoir finit par diminuer et il put retrouver le sol. Il essuya ses joues humides avec les manches de son pyjama.

\- Allez, c'est fini mon grand, retourne te coucher maintenant.

La voix de la jeune fille s'était adoucie et elle attendit qu'il retourne dans son lit pour le border et le rassurer. Seulement, Chûya ne bougea pas et leva ses yeux azurs humides vers elle.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Pour pas que ça recommence…

Son regard se fit suppliant mais Kôyô hésitait. C'était difficile de résister à un tel regard. Seulement, elle se levait dans moins de deux heures, est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'accepter pour le réveiller ensuite ?

\- S'il te plait Kô…

\- … ... Bon d'accord, mais juste pour ce soir.

Le petit acquiesca tout sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre de la demoiselle, suivi par cette dernière. Il s'installa sur le bord du futon et attendit qu'elle s'installe aussi pour aller dans ses bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, calmé après ces émotions, s'endormit en un rien de temps.

L'adolescente le regardait dormir et chercha à trouver le sommeil pour le peu de temps qui lui restait. Elle croyait que, comme dans ces films qu'on voit, ils s'endormiraient ainsi et passeraient le reste de la nuit paisiblement… mais non. C'était sans compter la chaleur du petit corps qui s'ajoutait à la sienne, lui donnant chaud. C'était sans compter la place restreinte malgré le petit gabarit de l'enfant, le futon n'étant prévu que pour une personne. Et surtout, c'était sans compter qu'un gamin, ça bouge tout le temps, même dans son sommeil.

Au final, Kôyô finit par se mettre en dehors du futon et termina -difficilement- sa nuit à même le sol.

* * *

A son réveil, Chûya était seul dans la chambre. Le réveil indiquait 8h43 et il n'avait pas du tout entendu l'alarme qui avait dû réveiller Kôyô. Puisqu'il avait le futon pour lui tout seul, il en profita pour rester sous les couvertures un peu plus longtemps.

Il ne sortit pour de bon du lit qu'aux alentours de 10h. La maison était silencieuse, vidée de tout occupant sauf lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les hommes en noir l'avaient amené ici et qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune fille dans le bureau du 'Boss'. Une semaine non suffisante pour qu'il s'habitue au brutal changement d'environnement entre l'orphelinat et cette maison. L'orphelinat du ghetto, même s'il n'y avait passé en tout qu'un mois, était délabré, avec un manque de moyens évident et des enfants livrés à eux mêmes. Ils n'étaient encadrés que par quelques adultes qui s'assuraient juste qu'ils ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Et puis tout à coup, le voilà arrivé ici, dans cette maison simple mais où tout était de qualité et entretenu. C'était plutôt une résidence avec son propre jardin traditionnel, ses portes coulissantes, son bois, sa grande cuisine, ses chambres, son bureau, son salon et surtout, son frigo plein. Kôyô avait vite expliqué à l'enfant que cette maison ne lui appartenait pas mais était celle de son mentor, en ce moment à l'étranger. Il y avait même des gardes à l'entrée, comme la résidence n'était pas totalement dans le quartier de la Mafia, mais ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'entrer sauf cas de force majeure.

Chûya restait impressionné par tout ceci et n'osait pas toucher aux meubles. En l'absence de la jeune fille, il se contentait de lire les livres dans sa chambre, regarder quelques films ou dessins animés et manger ce qu'elle avait préparé en avance. Rien, pour le moment, ne lui indiquait en quoi elle était une « méchante » comme elle le lui avait dit le premier soir.

Cette journée fut comme la veille et les jours précédents. Il prit le petit déjeuner préparé par Kôyô et fit de même pour le déjeuner. Elle ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures, alors il se mit un dessin animé trouvé dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

Vers 16h, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. D'habitude, l'adolescente s'annonçait avec un « Je suis rentrée ! », mais pas cette fois. Cela dit, captivé par son film, le garçon n'y fit pas attention. C'est pourquoi quand la silhouette d'un homme apparut dans le salon, l'enfant bondit sur ses pieds, croyant à un de ces « méchants » qui l'auraient retrouvé.

L'homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite cet inconnu et se contenta de balancer sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir une canette de soda et ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'aperçut de « l'invité », toujours immobile et qui le fixait.

Chûya observait donc l'intrus et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait de très longs cheveux bruns, chose qui le surprit pour un homme, et portait par dessus sa chemise un holster où se trouvait une arme. Il semblait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine mais pour les 11 ans du gamin, ça lui paraissait « vieux ».

L'adulte et l'enfant se regardèrent quelques secondes sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que l'aîné finisse par prendre la parole.

\- Où est Kôyô ?

Surpris par cette question, le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. La logique n'aurait-elle pas demandé qu'il cherche d'abord à savoir qui était ce gamin?

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Insista l'adulte.

\- … Kôyô est à l'entraînement ! Revint sur terre Chûya.

\- Oh…

L'homme porta la canette à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je vais dans le bureau, dis-lui de me rejoindre quand elle rentrera.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une porte que Kôyô n'avait jamais ouverte jusque là. Chûya eut toutefois le temps d'apercevoir une bibliothèque et un bureau le bref instant où la porte était ouverte. Une fois refermée, pas un son ne s'échappa de la pièce et, laissé à nouveau seul, il ne restait à l'enfant qu'à reprendre la lecture de son film.

L'adolescente arriva moins de trente minutes plus tard, s'annonçant comme d'habitude avec son « Je suis rentrée ». Le gamin bondit et alla la rejoindre.

\- Kôyô ! Y a un monsieur qui…

\- Je sais, coupa t-elle.

Le visage tendu qu'il voyait n'annonçait rien de bon. Qui était cet homme à la fin ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'expliquer car elle se dirigea directement vers la fameuse pièce où l'homme se trouvait toujours.

Seul une fois encore, Chûya s'assit dans le salon et tendit l'oreille pour espérer entendre quelques parties de leur conversation. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il percevait n'étaient que des lointains murmures. Cet homme devait être son mentor, puisque cette maison lui appartenait. Est-ce qu'il accepterait l'enfant ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander de partir ? Parce que lui voulait rester... il ne saurait pas où aller sinon.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kôyô. Le jeune homme alla la retrouver, l'interrogeant du regard car il n'osait pas prononcer cette question « Est-ce que je dois partir ? ».

\- Désolée, il n'était pas au courant que tu étais là. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas lire ses messages…

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, c'était bon signe, non ?

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Chûya qui avait pourtant une idée de la réponse.

\- Murasaki Shikibu, mon mentor. Il devait rentrer que dans deux semaines, mais sa mission s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui va, il ne reste jamais longtemps.

\- Je peux rester alors ? Osa t-il dire.

La demoiselle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés mais finit par lui sourire et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr. J'te l'ai dit, fais pas attention à lui.

Elle alla ensuite se doucher. Chûya maintenant rassuré se remit un autre film qu'il regarda tranquillement. Kôyô l'appela ensuite pour l'interroger sur ses connaissances. « Ici il est hors de question d'être ignare » qu'elle lui dit avant de lui faire passer plusieurs tests dans différentes matières.

Beaucoup d'enfants n'aiment pas aller à l'école et aimeraient faire autre chose. Toutefois, dans son cas, il était heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui, surtout si ça voulait dire passer plus de temps avec elle. Seul visage connu dans ce monde d'hommes en noir, elle était en quelque sorte son ancre et il était persuadé que chacune de ses décisions étaient pour son bien.

Malheureusement, l'innocence et la naïveté enfantines l'empêchaient de réaliser dans quel monde cruel il venait d'atterrir, et Kôyô tentait aussi de l'en préserver, espérant encore qu'il pouvait en réchapper. Mais que pouvaient faire deux gamins de 11 et 15 ans contre l'organisation et les traditions de la Mafia portuaire ?


	3. Le vrai visage

\- Il n'y a plus de café. Tu attendras avant d'en ravoir.

\- Mmh…, maugréa le mentor, absorbé par la lecture de son journal.

A parler ainsi, Kôyô ressemblait à une vraie femme au foyer. Elle aurait pu, et tout semblait si simple à gérer quand elle s'en occupait. Il faut dire que Murasaki la laissait très souvent seule et que personne ne voulait s'embarrasser d'une gamine. La position du mentor, tueur à gages, lui assurait quelques services, dont celui d'avoir les gardes pour sa résidence. Il leur demandait d'obéir à sa protégée et lui fournir les services de base comme le transport et les courses. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de café puisque Kôyô n'en buvait pas et que le retour de Murasaki n'était pas prévu.

Chûya dormait encore, aussi le maître des lieux en profita pour parler de l'avenir avec la demoiselle.

\- Le garçon, que comptes-tu en faire ? Lanca t-il l'air de rien.

\- Le former, comme le boss l'a demandé.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, n'essaie pas de paraître bête, ça ne te sied pas au teint.

\- Pour le moment j'aimerais qu'il continue son éducation.

Le mentor rabattit le haut du journal qu'il lisait, sentant qu'il y avait une demande derrière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle « former ». Tu peux lui enseigner toi-même non ?

\- Je pourrais oui mais je n'ai pas les connaissances d'un professeur et avec mon propre entraînement, je n'ai pas le temps. Tu fais déjà venir un professeur particulier pour moi, qu'il enseigne aussi à Chûya.

\- Je te le paie car tu es ma protégée, ce garçon ne l'est pas. Comment comptes-tu le payer ?

\- Tu as les moyens.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Les ordres sont clairs, TU le formes.

\- Je ferai quelques contrats à ta place, ou tu me créeras une dette. Je te connais, tu tiens à l'éducation sous tes airs négligés.

Murasaki pouffa et reprit la lecture de son journal, enfin en apparence puisqu'il continua.

\- Je n'ai rien de négligé. Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu à l'éduquer ?

\- Je suis ta protégée, je suis tes enseignements. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu as dit « Ici ceux qui survivent le plus longtemps sont ceux qui savent se rendre utiles sans avoir à faire couler le sang eux-même ». En d'autres termes, « dirige ou sois dirigé ».

\- En effet, je l'ai dit car je te crois capable d'arriver à de hautes responsabilités. Lui en revanche, je suis plus dubitatif.

\- Je ne demande pas à le transformer en dirigeant éclairé mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit simplement de la chair à canon qu'on envoie dans les rixes pour massacrer à tour de bras.

Kôyô amena le thé sur la table et en servit au jeune homme. Il posa son journal sur la table et en but une gorgée.

\- Il contrôle la gravité n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il, et la demoiselle sut qu'intérieurement il avait déjà accepté sa requête.

\- Oui. Il n'a pas le contrôle total de son don encore, mais je l'ai déjà vu faire quelques choses intéressantes.

\- Très bien. Je veux bien laisser une période d'essai. Entraîne le comme le Boss le souhaite et je lui enverrai un précepteur. S'il montre une volonté d'apprendre, il pourra continuer, autrement je ne dépenserai pas un yen de plus pour lui, c'est compris ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Il était rare que Kôyô utilise « monsieur » envers son mentor. Cette marque de respect n'apparaissait qu'en public devant leurs supérieurs ou en cas d'extrême gratitude. Dans le cas présent, on se doute qu'il s'agissait du deuxième cas. La demoiselle tenait en effet à tout mettre en œuvre pour assurer à Chûya une vie aussi convenable que possible dans leur monde. Il était là à cause d'elle après tout, il relevait donc complètement de sa responsabilité. Hors de question dès lors que leurs traditions et leur système le broient et l'usent à la corde. Son pouvoir était bien entendu le problème principal. Non maîtrisé encore, il promettait toutefois d'être très destructeur à l'avenir et c'est pour cette raison que le Boss avait tenu à l'avoir. Ce vieux allait en plus demander des résultats très rapidement, malheureusement. A 12 ans, le garçon allait devoir faire face à des horreurs qu'il n'avait pas demandé bien que Kôyô se soit promis de le protéger.

En parlant du loup, l'enfant descendit les marches pour arriver dans la cuisine. Il hésita à s'installer un millième de seconde en tombant sur l'adulte, ayant oublié que le mentor était de retour, mais finit par s'installer. La maîtresse des lieux servit pile à ce moment là les plats du petit déjeuner et tous commencèrent à manger.

Murasaki, curieux, commença à poser des questions au garçon sur lui-même, ce qu'il aimait, sa famille et son arrivée ici. Chûya ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre mais un léger hochement de tête de sa nouvelle tutrice le convainquit de parler. Il répondit donc à chaque question avec attention, y compris les circonstances de sa rencontre avec la demoiselle en kimono. A la fin de son petit interrogatoire, l'adulte déclara simplement.

\- Bien, ravi de t'avoir ici mon garçon. Tu as dit avoir commencé des arts martiaux. Tu iras donc à l'entraînement avec Kôyô aujourd'hui pour voir ce dont tu te souviens.

* * *

En début d'après midi, la jeune femme demanda à Chûya de se changer pour aller à l'entraînement. Elle-même avait revêtu d'autres habits et avait donc troqué son kimono contre un tshirt et un pantalon. Murasaki s'était également changé. Puisqu'il était de retour, il comptait voir de lui même les progrès de son élève et la tester.

Kôyô sentait que quelque chose clochait malgré cette apparente banalité. Même si elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, son mentor était totalement loyal à la mafia et son chef. S'il doutait que sa protégée suivait les ordres de leur Boss, alors il prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour la « remettre dans le rang ». Ce matin, il avait appris le type de lien unissant l'adolescente et l'enfant et le connaissant, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer avec pour la faire obéir.

La Mafia bénéficiait de ses propres dôjô et ils étaient rarement vides. Tous n'avaient pas forcément de mentor, beaucoup n'étaient que des membres de bas rangs chargés de surveiller les allées et venues des rivaux ou autre. S'occupant des petits trafics, ils traînaient aux alentours des dôjôs afin d'apprendre quelques coups de base et faire peur aux autres morveux des rues.

Il y avait bien entendu des hommes et des femmes d'une autre trempe, qui se démarquaient du lot. Il arrivait aussi parfois qu'un bon combat retienne l'attention d'un gradé et permette à quelques uns de s'élever mais cela restait très aléatoire. Le Boss lui-même avait pour habitude de se rendre dans quelques salles d'entraînements afin de s'assurer que ses subordonnés et ses cadres soient toujours aussi combatifs et compétents. Il tenait à ce que ces hommes soient violents, seule manière à ses yeux de tenir en respect les autres clans.

Murasaki les amena dans une de ces salles. Coutumier des lieux quand il était sur Yokohama, beaucoup le saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête. Kôyô suivait calmement, Chûya à côté.

-Oï ! Shikibu, Kou !

Un jeune homme les interpella de loin puis s'approcha d'eux. Kôyô le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de son partenaire, imposé il y a un an par son mentor. Au final, ils s'étaient vite appréciés et… même un peu plus, bien qu'ils ne le laissaient pas paraître devant témoins. Cela dit, Murasaki avait fini par se douter de quelque chose mais n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Les regards furent tournés vers eux un certain temps. Et c'est au même moment que Kôyô réalisa ce qu'avait réellement fait le Boss en lui confiant le garçon. Ce garçon qui en plus détenait un pouvoir, qui aurait été normalement laissé entre les mains d'un autre, pour éviter que la jeune femme ne soit trop sentimentale envers lui vu le lien entre eux. Pourtant, il lui avait confié. Kôyô Ozaki, 16 ans, assassin et en charge de tortures parfois avait désormais la responsabilité d'un autre qu'il lui fallait superviser totalement. En d'autres termes, elle venait d'avoir une promotion. Le Boss l'avait admis lui-même, son travail était plus que satisfaisant, il voulait donc certainement lui donner plus de pouvoir tout en tournant un détenteur de pouvoir comme elle, comme une autre machine à tuer.

Elle ignorait qu'aujourd'hui serait aussi le jour des révélations pour Chûya.

* * *

L'entraînement avait duré trois bonnes heures où son mentor avait regardé Kôyô pousser les limites du garçon. Il avait en effet des prédispositions en arts martiaux mais un sérieux manque de rigueur et de réactivité. Il ne parvint jamais à ne serait-ce que déséquilibrer la demoiselle.

Puis il se mit en spectateur pendant qu'elle enchaînait les affrontements avec d'autres. Murasaki constata avec satisfaction qu'elle s'était encore améliorée et les épaules démises et les quelques os cassés de ses adversaires le prouvaient.

\- Ozaki, le Boss veut te voir. Le gamin doit aussi venir.

Un sbire était venu interrompre l'entraînement juste pour les chercher puis les guider à leur chef. Ce dernier pour une fois n'était pas dans ses appartements mais au port, sur un des quais appartenant à la Mafia. Il était accompagné d'autres hommes et de son médecin particulier, Mori. Un mouchoir à sa main servait à étouffer sa toux, et son regard était rivé sur trois hommes à genoux face à lui.

Kôyô et Chûya arrivèrent donc sur cette vue et furent vite remarqués par le vieil homme aux mains tremblantes de rage... ou plutôt de paranoïa.

\- Enfin là... J'ai une tâche pour toi Ozaki, viens là.

Impossible de discuter bien sûr, la jeune femme s'approcha et attendit sagement les instructions, Chûya non loin, n'osant pas dire un mot.

\- Tu vas montrer au gamin ce qu'on fait ici. Il n'a pas fait grand chose cette semaine alors je vais t'aid... * **kof kof kof kof***

Sa phrase se perdit dans sa quinte de toux. Mori s'approcha pour apporter son aide mais il fut repoussé d'un geste sec. « L'aide » en tout cas du Boss n'augurait rien de bon. Aucune initiative venant de leur supérieur n'était une bonne chose, plus depuis des années. Jamais depuis l'arrivée de Kôyô, il ne s'était montré sage ou même simplement réfléchi. Cette convocation promettait de ne pas être différente.

D'un geste de la tête, il ordonna à deux hommes d'enlever les sacs noirs dissimulant les visages des trois victimes. La demoiselle et le garçon découvrirent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une famille. Le père,sa femme et leur fils qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que 14 ans. Leurs visages étaient boursoufflés, tous avaient été frappés et, en voyant le comité autour d'eux, on put alors deviner dans leur regard qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un quelconque miracle quant à leur sort.

\- Cet homme est un traître, et sa famille en paiera aussi le prix. Commence par l'enfant.

Inutile de préciser ce qu'il voulait exactement, pour avoir fait venir Kôyô ici, c'était évident. Un homme, qui avait un sabre à la ceinture, retira ce dernier de son fourreau et le tendit à la demoiselle. En temps normaux, elle n'aurait jamais hésité, mais là... ses mouvements restèrent en suspens et son regard dériva vers Chûya. Il croisa le sien, paniqué. Lui aussi venait sans doute de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et il était clairement terrifié. Le Boss remarqua bien entendu tout ceci et sourit.

\- Oui, montre au garçon ce qu'il fera bientôt ici, ce que tu fais déjà ici, quel est ton vrai rôle.

Elle ne fit pas attention au vieillard, ni aux autres hommes. Pendant encore quelques secondes, elle ne lâcha pas le rouquin des yeux... mais finit par se tourner et faire face à la famille.

 _*Désolée Chûya*_

Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était bel et bien son rôle ici, celui qu'elle était capable d'accomplir tous les jours sans sourciller mais qui repassait sans cesse dans son esprit tous les soirs. Sa vie, sous les ordres de ce vieux croulant malade qui survivait comme le pire des parasites, était depuis bien longtemps qu'une suite d'effusion de sang et de cris.

Kôyô prit l'arme tendue et fit face au garçon attaché. Les parents à côté tentèrent de réagir, sachant ce qui allait arriver mais ils étaient fermement maintenus par les hommes de main. La jeune femme leva alors son arme et asséna un coup franc en travers de la gorge de l'enfant. C'était ce que leur Boss voulait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, alors un coup en plein cœur aurait suffit, une faveur dans sa vision des choses, une mort « propre ». Mais non. Ce que le supérieur voulait, c'était voir la terreur figée sur le visage des victimes, les voir s'étouffer dans leur sang, incapables d'arrêter le flot.

Malgré le baillon, le hurlement de la mère aurait déchiré le cœur de n'importe qui, mais pas celui de l'assassin. Elle se décala de deux pas pour faire face à cette dernière, dont le visage était rouge d'avoir hurlé et humide de ses pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Kôyô eut alors le même geste, provoquant la même mort sanglante dont le vieillard derrière elle se délectait. Encore deux pas, et elle faisait face au père qui venait de voir sa famille tuée juste sous ses yeux par une gamine à peine plus âgée que son fils, une gamine qui pourtant n'arborait ni sourire, ni tristesse, ni colère, juste... une froideur calculée nécessaire pour survivre. Elle fut le dernier visage qu'il vit, avant de heurter le sol et saigner à mort à son tour.

Kôyô recula avant que la marre de sang qui se formait n'atteigne ses chaussures. Elle nettoya la lame sur les vêtements du dernier corps et le rendit à son propriétaire.

\- Bien, bien. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.

A nouveau, le silence répondit au Boss mais elle obéit. Elle s'approcha de Chûya dont le sang semblait avoir fui son corps tant il était pâle. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre le choc qu'il venait de ressentir, et c'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il ne dit rien de tout le trajet du retour, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il devait probablement la haïr. Même si elle lui avait dit être une « méchante », les enfants ne réalisent pas encore ce qu'est le contexte de mort, ni ce que ça implique.

Kôyô décida de ne pas le brusquer, même quand il s'enferma dans sa chambre, même quand il refusa de descendre manger, même quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pu avaler que la soupe miso du plateau laissé devant sa chambre. Murasaki ne rentrant pas ce soir-là, elle était la seule qui pouvait s'occuper de lui. Elle finit par se coucher, inquiète pour lui, et décida de lui en reparler le lendemain.

Seulement, cette nuit-là Chûya prit la fuite.


	4. Conséquences

Hey Hey!

Après une éternité, voici le prochain chapitre!

 **/!\** En raison de la description de scènes violentes, parfois même à l'encontre d'enfants, j'ai élevé le rating pour cette histoire qui est désormais "Rated: M" (Non recommandé pour des moins de 16 ans, descriptions de violence et de scènes à caractère sexuel et de langage adulte). Merci d'en tenir compte.

* * *

Chûya n'arrivait pas à accepter ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici. Il avait toujours vu Kôyô comme une simple jeune fille plus âgée que lui, qui savait comment s'occuper toute seule sans les adultes. Sauf qu'après aujourd'hui, il l'associait à un monstre. Elle n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait pas parlé, elle l'avait juste regardé quelques instants avant de prendre l'arme et faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans rien exprimer. Le garçon se souviendrait toujours de ce regard inexpressif et des bruits des quelques pas entre chaque victime. Sans compter bien sûr les cris déchirants du père et de la mère avant le silence. Et il ne souhaitait même pas parler des images...

Elles l'empêchèrent de s'endormir le soir-même. Il avait juste pu avaler quelque chose de liquide avant d'essayer de se coucher, pour oublier ce qui s'était passé. Dos à la porte, Chûya entendit Kôyô reprendre le plateau, le descendre puis remonter se coucher. Il aurait aimé faire de même mais dès que ses paupières se fermaient, la scène lui revenait en tête.

A 3h42 du matin exactement, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. L'orphelinat était encore préférable à toutes ces personnes. Ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de s'enfuir et d'échapper aux hommes. Lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher, son erreur avait été d'avoir peur de s'en servir, mais il ne la ferait pas deux fois. Il savait que Kôyô et Murasaki avaient des pouvoirs mais ne les avait jamais vu à l'oeuvre. Enfin peu importait maintenant, il ne souhaitait plus penser à eux.

Lentement, très lentement, il ouvrit la porte coulissante de sa chambre et se mit à léviter. Bien qu'il soit entouré de l'aura de son pouvoir, la lumière produite ne suffit pas à alerter qui que ce soit, et il était assez silencieux pour ne pas troubler le sommeil pourtant léger de la jeune fille. Pour sortir, il prit ensuite soin de passer par les jardins, et aller au dessus du mur cachant la résidence de l'extérieur. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de l'autre côté, il se crut enfin en sécurité et commença donc à courir.

* * *

 **BAM BAM BAM**

Trois grands coups secs réveillèrent Kôyô qui se redressa quasi aussitôt, arme au poing. Elle se hâta de sortir de sa chambre et descendre à la porte d'entrée où on frappa encore. C'était rare qu'on vienne la réveiller ainsi au milieu de la nuit, et ça n'était jamais bon signe.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et tomba sur plusieurs hommes de main aux ordres d'un autre assez âgé : Hirotsu. Sans être cadre, c'était un homme strict très respecté. En l'absence de son mentor, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres de mission à Kôyô la plupart du temps.

\- Je crois que vous avez perdu ceci, dit-il simplement.

Il s'écarta légèrement tandis qu'un des sbires traîna un petit corps inerte jusque sur le pas de l'entrée. La couleur rousse des cheveux était aisément reconnaissable et le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement en tombant sur cette vision.

\- Il est seulement inconscient, avec quelques... ecchymoses.

La voix d'Hirotsu était très posée et énonca ce fait comme s'il parlait d'une nouvelle peu importante. La demoiselle en face de lui savait en revanche que les blessures de Chûya allaient être plus que des « ecchymoses ». Personne tentant de s'enfuir ne se retrouvait qu'avec des ecchymoses en guise de punition. Toutefois, il était en vie, signe que les problèmes n'étaient pas terminés.

\- Notre Boss vous a confié ce garçon. Il semblait savoir faire preuve de loyauté mais en plus de ne même pas avoir commencé son entraînement, le voilà en train d'essayer de partir.

Kôyô se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Elle savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle le garçon était parti, Hirotsu aussi devait certainement être au courant mais il n'y avait aucune excuse dans leur milieu, pas en cette période, pas sous... ce commandement. Il n'aurait aucun indulgence juste à cause d'un « choc psychologique », même sur un enfant. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la Mafia pouvait obtenir des machines à tuer après tout.

\- Plus que le garçon, qui a déjà reçu sa punition, c'est sa responsable à qui il convient de rappeler ses devoirs, pour qu'ensuite elle soit plus... vigilante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui donnait des coups, qu'on la corrigeait, qu'on la bousculait,... Cela dit ça restait toujours autant douloureux.

L'homme qui avait traîné Chûya s'avança pour le déposer dans le salon. Kôyô le suivit du regard mais, au moment de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Hirotsu, une violente douleur lui frappa le visage. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber à genoux. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent aussitôt sur le plancher, signe que le coup avait sûrement ouvert une de ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'on se saisit de ses vêtements pour la jeter en arrière.

Les coups se mirent ensuite à pleuvoir au point qu'il lui était impossible de savoir qui les donnait. Ils étaient plusieurs, c'était sûr et pourtant au milieu des coups de poings, d'arme ou encore de pied ou de genou qu'on lui assénait, elle ne fit rien pour se défendre. La chose aurait été facile avec son don, mais dès que son spectre serait apparu, on l'aurait exécutée sans hésiter. Il y en avait toujours un portant une arme sur lui. Et même si elle avait réussi, que faire ensuite ? Ca aurait été le même résultat que pour Chûya, on l'aurait retrouvée uniquement pour l'exécuter devant le Boss, un autre assassin prendrait sa place et la boucherie continuerait, sans aucune considération sur ce qu'elle avait été, ni ce qu'elle désirait.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler, la douleur toujours plus intense, vibrant à travers tout son corps. Au final, il ne put plus le supporter et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Kôyô se réveilla bien plus tard, plusieurs heures plus tard à vrai dire. Elle était toujours sur le sol et son corps lui envoyait des signaux de douleur en continu, à travers chaque muscle et chaque os. Elle ressentait le goût du sang, son odeur, et respirer était à la fois difficile et douloureux. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre sur le côté, pour ensuite se redresser. Cela lui prit de longues minutes tant la douleur était insoutenable. La jeune femme parvint enfin à se lever totalement. D'après les informations envoyées par son corps, elle pouvait déjà estimer avoir plusieurs os cassés, sans compter de nombreuses plaies plus ou moins graves qui répandaient son sang sur le sol et ses vêtements et ses muscles endoloris.

Il lui fallait se tenir au mur pour rester debout, et elle sentait que son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Ses jambes tremblaient malgré elle, et sa main droite lui faisait mal dès qu'elle essayait de la bouger, pourtant ce qui l'importait pour le moment, c'était de trouver Chûya.

La tignasse rousse était sur le canapé, toujours inconsciente. Kôyô tituba jusqu'à lui et s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'accroupit puisque son corps ne répondait plus, mais elle était à côté de lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas fière allure mais elle espérait qu'ils l'avaient plus épargné quand même. De sa main valide, elle le secoua légèrement en l'appelant.

Le garçon finit par entrouvrir les yeux, l'air encore sonné. Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il voulut bouger mais, fait rassurant, il semblait pouvoir se mouvoir bien plus facilement que la jeune femme. Son regard balayait les alentours comme s'il ignorait quel était cet endroit, mais ses yeux azurs finirent bien vite par se poser sur Kôyô, avant de devenir humides.

L'espace d'une seconde, la rousse crut que c'était à cause de la douleur, mais au mouvement de recul qu'il eut ensuite, elle devina qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un mélange de colère et de peur.

\- C'est de ta faute, finit-il par lâcher.

Elle le fixa, sa vue brouillée en partie par le sang séché provenant de son arcade sourcilière ouverte et sa tête endolorie à cause des coups reçus.

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis là.

Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que ce n'était que la cruelle vérité. Mais, il sembla enfin remarquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, bien différent de celui dans lequel il l'avait vue la dernière fois. Pendant un instant, il eut l'espoir qu'elle était différente des autres ici.

\- Tu as voulu partir toi aussi ?

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et devint, à sa propre surprise, agressive.

\- Partir ? Personne ne part d'ici... Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir partir d'ici maintenant qu'ils te considèrent comme l'un des leurs ? Je suis ta responsable, ce que tu fais, j'en subis les conséquences aussi.

Son corps lui faisant plus mal qu'avant, elle changea de position en se tenant le côté droit.

\- Les déserteurs n'ont droit à aucune chance... C'est l'exécution, point barre. Malheureusement, on a de la valeur pour eux, alors ils ne nous tueront pas tout de suite, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser d'autres moyens.

La vision de l'exécution de la famille revint en tête à Chûya. Kôyô le vit alors se refermer sur lui, physiquement, mais elle devina qu'il faisait de même aussi mentalement. Elle regretta le ton employé immédiatement après avoir parlé, seulement il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on aille se soigner.

* * *

Au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et de serrages de dent pour étouffer la douleur, Kôyô et son protégé arrivèrent chez le médecin : Mori Ôgai. La demoiselle l'avait rarement croisé en dehors du moment où il avait amené Chûya, et ça lui convenait ainsi. Malgré sa jeunesse, il était médecin pratiquant déjà et derrière cette façade, elle devinait le caractère froid et insensible qui est si commun à la Mafia.

Il les accueillit avec son habituel sourire et les fit entrer dans son cabinet, vide. Il faut dire qu'il était à peine 6h du matin, il ne devait pas avoir ouvert depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien, dure nuit à ce que je vois. Commençons par la jeune fille, à la démarche et la plaie à la tête, c'est sur toi qu'ils ont frappé le plus dur n'est-ce pas ?

Kôyô ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre place et se laisser examiner par le docteur.

\- Dazai, amène moi de quoi désinfecter et des bandages. Et oublie pas de surveiller Yumeno.

Le garçon interpellé, discret jusque là, fit ce qu'on lui dit en silence, ouvrant les placards dont il connaissait le contenu par cœur et apporta tout à son mentor. La jeune fille, qui surveillait Chûya assis sur un tabouret dans un coin, remarqua que les deux enfants se lançaient des regards curieux. Actuellement, ils devaient être les seuls enfants de cet âge. Même l'autre garçon, Yumeno, ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'ils essaient de se rapprocher. Cependant, entre le protégé de Mori Ôgai que Kôyô n'avait jamais vu sourire encore, et Chûya, enfant paisible perdant peu à peu son innocence, la différence flagrante de caractère risquait d'être un obstacle. Mais ça serait une réflexion pour des temps plus calmes.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un petit matelas sur lequel l'autre enfant, Yumeno, était assis, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il suçait tranquillement son pouce et, vu ses yeux, il ne devait même pas être totalement réveillé. Certes, Kôyô avait vu beaucoup de choses à la Mafia mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener un enfant si jeune à être pris en charge par le médecin en titre de la pire organisation de Yokohama ? Les seules hypothèses qu'elle pouvait faire n'auguraient rien de bon.

Sa consultation arriva finalement à sa fin. Bilan : elle n'avait qu'une côte fêlée, tout le reste était musculaire, ce qui tenait presque du miracle vu les coups qu'on lui avait asséné.

\- Les enfants sont solides de nos jours... C'est toujours utile d'être si forte, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta joyeusement Mori.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse claire de la part de la demoiselle. Celle-ci se contenta de regarder Chûya grimper sur la table d'auscultation à son tour tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise. A nouveau, son regard ne quittait pas la tête rousse, ni la tête brune non loin qui observait tout lui aussi. Il avait déjà dû le croiser pourtant, mais ses yeux semblaient s'être fixés sur lui et ne voulaient plus s'en détacher.

Pendant cette observation, Kôyô ne remarqua pas tout de suite Yumeno qui s'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle. Quand elle le vit enfin, il arrivait à son niveau et tenta de grimper sur ses genoux. Avec son bras gauche, elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis et qu'il se cale contre elle. Il se remit à sucer son pouce, sa poupée toujours contre lui, tandis que la demoiselle essayait de résister à la douleur provoquée par le poids de l'enfant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle se permit même de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à la fin de la consultation de Chûya et les recommandations du médecin.

\- Et voilà, conclut le médecin. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore reçu les médicaments qu'il vous faudrait donc je vous enverrai Dazai.

\- Très bien, merci Docteur. J'en profiterai pour lui donner le paiement aussi.

\- Oh, inutile ma chère, le plaisir était pour moi.

Kôyô fit descendre Yumeno doucement après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front -elle était décidément trop sensible face aux enfants-, puis quitta les lieux aussi stoïquement que son corps lui permettait.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez.

Avait lancé Mori alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de sa porte. La jeune fille espérait bien cela dit que leur prochaine rencontre serait le plus tard possible.

* * *

La route du retour se passa dans un silence lourd, uniquement rompu par les bruits de la voiture et de son chauffeur. Kôyô était assise du côté gauche, Chûya du côté droit et bien qu'elle lui jetait quelques regards de temps à autre, lui ne tournait jamais la tête. Au final, ils regardaient chacun de leur côté.

Qu'importe où ses yeux regardaient, Kôyô ne voyait que les propriétés et la domination de la Mafia.

Qu'importe où son regard se posait, Chûya était persuadé qu'il y avait plusieurs moyens de partir d'ici.

\- Dis, comment tu es arrivée là ?

La voix du rouquin brisa enfin le silence, avec une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Les yeux bleus du garçon étaient rivés sur la jeune fille, mais celle-ci détourna les siens.

\- Je ne sais plus, j'ai toujours été là.

Il semblait vouloir demander autre chose, mais il se retint au dernier moment et sa mentor ne demanda rien.

En réalité, et Chûya ne l'apprendrait que deux ans plus tard, Kôyô était entrée à la Mafia à ses 8 ans, vendue par son père. De ce dernier, elle n'aurait que le souvenir où il était en train de signer un papier avec Hirotsu. Un bout de papier qui, de toute évidence, avait plus de valeur que sa propre fille. Aux yeux de la Mafia, c'était bien entendu tout l'inverse. Le deal était simple : ils effaçaient toutes les dettes de cet homme contre la fille. Que représentaient 25 millions de yen pour l'Organisation face à une enfant qu'ils pourraient entraîner comme ils le voudraient ? Le pouvoir avait cependant été un élément décisif, autrement cet accord n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Elle avait dû ensuite suivre Hirotsu et monter dans une voiture similaire à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Ce jour avait marqué la perte de sa seule famille, et même s'il s'agissait d'une piètre famille, la demoiselle se serait bien passée de celle qu'elle avait maintenant, si toutefois elle les considérait vraiment comme telle.


End file.
